


О фиолетовых платьях

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969), Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Smoking, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Велма старательно работала в офисе, являясь одной из лучших сотрудниц. Рано или поздно в фирму пришла новенькая и всецело украла её внимание. Велма поняла, что бездумно влюбилась в её лучезарную улыбку, пышные рыжие локоны и облегающие фиолетовые платья. Однако не одна она питала к девушке романтические чувства. Её босс, кажется, тоже был не прочь ухватиться за короткую юбку своей новой сотрудницы.





	1. Часть 1

Велма Динкли была одним из самых эффективных, трудолюбивых и примерных работников фирмы. Она никогда не опаздывала, сдавала все отчёты вовремя, брала на себя самую сложную и трудоёмкую работу, а ещё ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволяла себе нарушать офисный дресс-код. На работе она систематично появлялась в оранжевой блузе, тщательно застёгнутой на все пуговицы, дабы избежать глубокого декольте, тёмно-бордовой юбке, длиной практически по колено, чёрных длинных чулках и удобных туфлях на невысоком каблуке. Велма обожала практичность, поэтому никогда не изменяла себе в выборе одежды, ибо считала, что даже такая маленькая деталь могла отразиться на продуктивности её работы. А за неё она стояла горой.

Казалось бы, такая эрудированная, собранная и примерная офисная работница, которая отказывалась от всех предлагаемых ей по праву отпусков, а на выходных стояла в числе первых, кто был готов взять на себя сверхурочные часы, безоговорочно заслуживала ежеквартальные премии и повышения. Так оно по первому времени и было, когда босс, видя её упорный труд, был приятно удивлён и решил, что юное дарование нужно вознаграждать. Однако долго его щедрый порыв не длился.

Всё изменилось, стоило в двери офиса войти новой молодой сотруднице, которая, быть может, не обладала математическим складом ума, не разбиралась в делах фирмы так, как делала это Велма, не сдавала великолепных отчётов, однако была обладательницей длинных стройных ног, которых никогда не стеснялась, надевая короткие приталенные платьица фиолетового цвета. Её миловидное личико всегда сияло свежестью, а грациозная походка по офисному паркету заставляла оборачиваться вслед не только мужчин. Эта девушка ходила с распущенными рыжими локонами, гордой осанкой и, что не позволяло Велме считать её истинной сучкой, всегда лучезарной улыбкой.

И это вводило Велму в недоумение. Она по своей натуре была очень толковым и разумным человеком, поэтому для неё такая перемена в подходе босса к выбору своих «любимиц» не была шоком. Она и до этого знала, что он тот ещё козёл, бегающий за каждой короткой юбкой, так что к нему у неё отношение никак не поменялось. Однако Велма искренне не понимала, как ей относиться к новенькой. Та хоть и одевалась вызывающе, зато никогда не проявляла ни к самой Велме, ни к кому-либо ещё из работников неприязни. Она всегда всем мило улыбалась, дружелюбно составляла компанию сотрудникам на обеденных перерывах, болтая обо всём и ни о чём сразу, и — что заставило Велму в один момент проникнуться каплей уважения к ней — если ей было что-то непонятно, она никогда не стеснялась задавать вопросы и казаться глупой. Но её продуктивность всё равно оставляла желать лучшего. А для Велмы это всегда было превыше всего.

Потому высокая оценка босса новой сотрудницы, свалившиеся на голову той премии и всякие бонусы в виде выходных дней не давали девушке покоя. Она прекрасно понимала, чем это всё было заслужено, а оттого искра негодования и глубокой неприязни к новенькой не давали о себе забывать. Даже когда она видела её светлую улыбку на розовых устах. Даже когда эта улыбка была обращена к ней.

Одним ясным утром Велма пришла в офис, как обычно, раньше всех. Настроение у неё было мягко говоря не очень, ибо с утра пораньше в метро на её юбку нечаянно опрокинули стакан чёрного кофе — горячего, нужно уточнить, — и она вся с головы до ног пропахла запахом свежемолотого напитка. Сама она кофе любила и даже планировала перед тем, как зайти в офис, заскочить в местную кофейню, но после случившегося инцидента желание её мгновенно испарилось. Велма грузно села на своё рабочее место, кинув на стол папки с документами, которые тщательно изучала всю прошлую ночь. Мешки под её глазами, что скрывались за толстой оправой очков, были тому прямым доказательством. Она питала надежду, что если продолжит не сбавлять рабочий темп, возможно, вновь сможет обратить на себя внимание козла-босса и своих коллег. Не то, чтобы она была тщеславной и нуждалась в этом, просто… справедливо же хотеть, чтобы тебя оценили по достоинству, так?

«Добросовестная работа — лучшая награда за труды», — с иронией подумала девушка. Образ рыжей новенькой продолжал раздражающе маячить где-то на подкорке сознания, когда она включила компьютер.

Рабочее место Велмы располагалось там, где и все остальные. В огромной комнате, разделённой небольшими перегородками так, чтобы заслонять компьютерные столы работников и создавать для них иллюзию собственного пространства. Коридорчики между этими перегородками были не слишком узкими, но и недостаточно широкими, чтобы казаться удобными. В общем, босс экономил на пространстве как мог. Но Велма к этому более чем привыкла, хотя и, разумеется, не оставляла надежду на собственный кабинет. Порой шум, стоящий в помещении, где одновременно работали около двадцати сотрудников, был просто невыносим.

Девушка погрузилась с головой в работу, решая первым делом разобраться с документами. Ей было поручено до следующей недели изучить их и написать отчёт. Она хотела в очередной раз произвести впечатление и доказать, что является одним из самых эффективных работников, сдав его как можно скорее. Поэтому, не отвлекаясь, она быстро застучала пальцами по компьютерной клавиатуре.

Прошло не так много времени перед тем, как в дверях показался женский силуэт, которого погружённая вниманием в светящийся монитор Велма не смогла заметить; как и едва слышных шагов направляющейся к ней со спины сотрудницы.

— Велма, дорогая, опять ты работаешь ни свет ни заря, — раздался мягкий голос со стороны правого плеча. Девушка, не ожидавшая кого-то в столь ранний час, вздрогнула от внезапности. Ей даже не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы узнать, кому принадлежал голос, ибо ответ был очевиден.

— Привет, Дафна.

— Я заметила запах кофе и из любопытства решила проверить, не открыла ли ты тут кофейную фабрику, — с добродушным смешком сказала Дафна, чуть наклонившись к Велме.

Та уже успела позабыть об утреннем инциденте, поэтому слегка сконфужено постаралась прислушаться к запаху. Она начала к нему привыкать, а оттого чувствовала его не так сильно, как, по всей видимости, окружающие.

— Сильно разит? — серьёзно спросила Велма, повернувшись к Дафне. До этого она на неё ещё ни разу не взглянула и, когда увидела склонившуюся над собой девушку, на мгновение растерялась. Дафна левой рукой опиралась на спинку её кресла, наклонившись вперёд, из-за чего её мягкие рыжие локоны невесомо касались плеча Велмы, а грудь, что эффектно выглядывала из глубокого выреза на лиловом облегающем платье, располагалась так близко к её лицу, что ей стало не по себе. Она медленно обвила взглядом упругое тело Дафны и стеснительно поправила очки. Почувствовав странную дрожь в руках, она решила сосредоточиться на светлом лице девушки, снова подняв на него взгляд.

— Сильно — не то слово! — звонко рассмеялась новенькая. — Но это наоборот хорошо. Судя по моим наблюдениям, многие люди любят кофейный аромат. Я, например, очень даже!

Велма слабо улыбнулась в ответ. По каким-то причинам склонившаяся над ней высокая девушка не давала возможности ровно дышать. Она ощущала, как едва уловимая дрожь начала пробирать всё тело, а сердце стучало громче обычного. Велму вся эта ситуация смутила до такой степени, что она больше не могла выдавить из себя ни слова. Над ними повисло молчание.

— Ладно, не буду тебе больше мешать, дорогая, — выпрямилась Дафна, будто даже не заметив произошедшей неловкости, и убрала руку со спинки кресла. Когда она это сделала, прядь её волос невесомо коснулась щеки Велмы. Та окончательно была готова обомлеть. — Хорошего тебе дня.

Бросив улыбку на прощание, Дафна развернулась и неспешной походкой ушла к своему рабочему месту. Велма осталась сидеть в кресле, провожая взглядом удаляющийся от неё стройный силуэт. «И что это было?» — не могла понять девушка, нахмурившись. Она поправила очки, вернувшись к монитору. Громоздкий текст на нём, сколько Велма ни пыталась, никак не поддавался её обычно стойкой концентрации. Внимание будто покинуло её, а все мысли заняла новенькая сотрудница. Велма, понурив голову, тяжело выдохнула и стукнула себя по лбу.

 

* * *

 

Велма стояла у микроволновки в дальнем офисном закутке под названием «обеденная» и разогревала себе ланч. Её коллеги сидели неподалёку за столом и пили кто чай, кто кофе, обсуждая последние новости. Дафны по каким-то причинам не было с самого утра, и Велма была этому нескончаемо рада, ибо она не стала отвлекаться на неё и наконец-то спокойно занялась работой.

Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, какие чувства она испытывала к Дафне Блейк. Велма давно осознавала свою ориентацию, ибо Дафна — далеко не первая, кто привлёк её внимание. Однако раньше это занимало намного больше времени, а сердце девушки стучало куда тише при виде её прошлых предметов симпатии. В этот раз её чувства к новенькой казались полнейшим безумием. Такого с Велмой точно ещё ни разу в жизни не случалось. Она понимала, что испытывала не просто влюблённость, а, чёрт возьми, сексуальное влечение. И это не давало покоя.

Обед разогрелся, и девушка присела за ближайший свободный столик, поставив на гладкое покрытие тарелку с тёплым сэндвичем. Она начала трапезничать, игнорируя внешний шум голосов присутствующих рядом коллег, и размышлять, почему в этот раз контролировать своё влечение составляло столько труда. Ведь она всегда была собранной. Её ничто не могло отвлечь. А тут пришла какая-то левая рыжая девка и украла всё её внимание! Велма злилась. Злилась и на Дафну Блейк за её откровенные наряды, идеальную фигуру, зелёные яркие глаза и светлую добрую улыбку, и на себя за свою несобранность. Стоило Дафне появиться в радиусе нескольких метров — Велма переставала нормально функционировать и мыслить. Она будто переставала быть собой. Это её очень злило и сбивало с толку.

А что её злило больше всего, так это то, что не одна она, что предсказуемо, была увлечена красотой молоденькой сотрудницы. Все её коллеги не скрывали восхищения красотой Дафны Блейк, одаривая её с ног до головы комплиментами, а босс… ох, на этого козла Велма сердилась больше всего. Ему хватало наглости в открытую флиртовать с ней и, разумеется, вознаграждать бонусами и делать поблажки, о которых другие сотрудники могли только мечтать. Несправедливость — ужасная вещь, которую Велма ненавидела всей душой. Её терзала ненависть к Дафне Блейк за то, что та посмела нарушить её стабильную и спокойную жизнь.

Когда Велма доела сэндвич, запив его чаем — кофе она попросту больше не могла употреблять, — то услышала невдалеке знакомый мягкий голос, воркующий с кем-то. Повернувшись, она увидела, как вошла в обеденную Дафна, держащая у уха телефон и приветствующая лёгким взмахом руки своих коллег. Её зелёные глаза прошлись по их лицам, а затем остановились на Велме. Дафна добродушно подмигнула ей, и девушка почувствовала, как земля ушла из-под её ног, а сердце рухнуло вниз. Однако эта эйфория длилась недолго. Стоило той продолжить телефонный разговор, как Велма тут же смахнула всю мишуру нависшей над ней наивной влюблённости.

— Ой, мистер Уилсон, вы не просто деловой мужчина, а тот ещё хитрющий плут, — щебетала человеку на том конце провода Дафна. Велма знала, что фамилия Уилсон принадлежала её боссу, поэтому тут же стиснула зубы. — Но ваше внимание для меня так ценно! Так ценно! — Девушка грациозной походкой прошла к автомату с напитками и попыталась свободной рукой купить себе диетическую коллу.

Велма сделала глубокий вдох и выдох. Она отодвинула от себя тарелку, решив, что не желает больше слушать этого нарочито сладкого голоса. Едва успела она встать со своего места, как Дафна, выудив из аппарата банку коллы, удалилась из обеденной так же быстро и внезапно, как и появилась. В помещении после её ухода стало тише. Велма с интересом оглядела коллег, которые, конечно, чуть ли не слюной истекали по Дафне. Она чувствовала себя противно за то, что сама была не лучше них…

— Вот это девочка, — с важным видом сказал толстяк, что непонятно из-за чего пользовался авторитетом среди сотрудников. На его сальном лице застыла противная ухмылка. — Я б такой девочке засадил и поглубже.

Если раньше Велма была зла, то теперь в ней всё горело синим пламенем. Её сердце так ноюще сжалось от обиды на услышанное, что она с трудом внешне сдерживала своё негодование.

— Может, о своих сексуальных фантазиях расскажешь где-нибудь в другом месте? Здесь вообще-то обеденная, — строго заворчала на мужчину уборщица, моющая пол, на что тот недовольно закатил глаза.

— Да и, тем более, не светит тебе с ней ничего, даже не надейся, — вдруг со злостной ухмылкой произнесла женщина, занимавшая в офисе пост самой черноротой гадюки, распускающей сплетни. Её длинный нос вздёрнулся, когда она продолжила говорить. — Она-то уже вовсю с нашим боссом кувыркается. Это не видно только слепому.

— Ага, небось за каждую надбавку полночи проводит перед ним на коленях, — рассмеялся молодой парень, которого на работу взяли не так давно, однако язык у него уже был развязным и не сдержанным.

В помещении раздались смешки и поддакивания. Те из коллег, кто промолчал, всё равно не могли сдержать нервного подёргивания губ в ехидной ухмылке. Велма, что стояла с крепко сжатыми кулаками, поняла, что больше не в состоянии это терпеть. Внутри неё кричала и кровоточила ужасная обида, ибо её жалкие коллеги, скорее всего, были правы. Она удалилась из стен обеденной, не желая больше слышать никаких гадостей и сплетен. Не желая видеть этих тошнотворных самодовольных лиц.

Когда она выскочила на улицу, не забыв захватить из своей сумки зажигалку и сигареты, тут же свернула за угол. Она остановилась в привычной тени офисного здания и нервно закурила. Курение — вредная привычка, которую девушка подцепила ещё с колледжа, пока отчаянно стремилась к красному диплому. Затянувшись, она прикрыла на мгновение глаза. Ей было противно думать, что предмет её внезапной симпатии может быть в интимных связях с этим козлом. Велма относилась к своему боссу всегда крайне плохо, ибо тот на её памяти уже не раз ударял за молоденькими неопытными девушками. К ней он, конечно, не лез — не в его вкусе, видимо, — но за них ей всегда было неприятно. Его похождения ещё ни разу хорошо не заканчивались. Он, кстати, год назад с женой развёлся по этой причине.

Велме было нескончаемо обидно. Она чувствовала себя опустошённой. Она знала, что ей не было бы так паршиво, если бы она влюбилась только во внешность Дафны. Да, это будоражило её сознание до дрожи меж рёбер, но она бы давно плюнула с высоты своего интеллекта на сексуальное влечение к девушке, если бы та не относилась к ней так хорошо. С другой стороны, Дафна относилась так ко всем… даже к тем жалким коллегам, что грязно обсуждали её за спиной. Однако к ней, к Велме, настолько добродушное отношение было направлено крайне редко со стороны кого-либо. Её считали нудной одиночкой, которая не способна на дружеское общение. И Велма к этому привыкла. Но теперь, когда на неё были направлены изумрудные ясные глаза и искренняя улыбка малиновых губ, её будто парализовывало. Это по-детски наивно и глупо. Девушка это прекрасно понимала, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Ей хотелось порой заговорить с Дафной, но красота той и не только дружеское, но и сексуальное влечение мешали. А ещё девушка была слишком горда.

Велма чувствовала себя чертовски опустошённо, пока сигарета догорала между её крепко сжатыми пальцами.


	2. Часть 2

Работать в офисе становилось трудней. Велма честно старалась отвлечь свои мысли от новой сотрудницы, но это было ужасно тяжело. В девяноста процентах случаев из ста ей это так и не удавалось. Особенно, когда Дафна была где-то поблизости. Несмотря на то, что Велму тянуло к ней как намагниченную, она старалась избегать её по максимуму. На перерывах девушка покидала стены офиса, предпочитая обедать в ближайших кафешках. Она сторонилась всех своих коллег — особенно тех, кто распространял про Дафну грязные слухи, — а те, кажется, этого даже не замечали. Для них она всегда была на одну половину серой мышью, а на другую раздражающей выскочкой. Друзей у Велмы не было, а про «офисных приятелей» она вообще молчала, так что ей было не привыкать. Что касалось самой Дафны, от неё Велма шарахалась по углам в надежде, что таким образом та её не заметит. И это, кажется, работало. Бывало, конечно, что Дафна замечала Велму, проходя мимо, и невзначай кидала ей приветственное слово или махала рукой, но разговоров больше не заводила. В глубине души Велме было даже обидно… но это лучше, чем потом умирать от сердечного приступа, верно?

Спустя некоторое время Велма более-менее вернулась к прежнему темпу работы. Это стоило усилий, но она смогла сконцентрироваться достаточно, чтобы закончить свой отчёт за несколько дней до назначенного срока. Ей оставалось подправить пару деталей, и его можно было уже гордо класть на стол босса. Но если раньше Велма делала это с присущим ей спокойствием, то сейчас она убедится, чтобы толстая папка не просто легла на поверхность дубового стола, а ударилась об него так, что аж стены задрожали. Являлось ли это навязчивое желание жестом ревности? Возможно.

Порой, когда Велма замечала знаки внимания, которые оказывал босс к Дафне, и уж тем более, когда та на них отвечала, она начинала жалеть, что работает здесь. С тяжёлой тоской она наблюдала за их нередкими взаимодействиями, а позже немедленно уходила бесцельно гулять по коридорам здания, курить на улице или просто дышать свежим воздухом. Она уже всерьёз начала задумываться о том, не взять ли разрешение у босса на работу на дому, ибо это становилось невыносимо.

— Дафна, можно вас на минуточку? — отодвинув от стола кресло, на котором сидела девушка, промурлыкал ей на ухо мужчина.

— Хорошо, мистер Уилсон, — подняв голову, приветливо улыбнулась ему Дафна, — сейчас буду.

Мужчина удалился в свой кабинет, а Дафна, взяв со стола пару бумаг, направилась за ним следом. Велма затаила дыхание и наблюдала за ней со стороны. «Как всегда идеальна», — пронеслось в мыслях, когда та откинула копну рыжих волос назад пред тем, как постучаться в дверь кабинета и войти внутрь. Велма серьёзным взглядом смирила захлопнувшуюся за сотрудницей дверь. «И для чего он её позвал?» — не давала покоя мысль, хотя она прекрасно понимала, что было глупо ревновать ту, которая ей не то что девушкой… даже другом не являлась. Но Велма продолжала смотреть на дверь из-под очков таким взглядом, будто хотела прожечь в ней дыру насквозь.

Мистер Уилсон являлся разведённым сорокасемилетним мужчиной. Он имел от первого брака двух детей и, кажется, всё ещё треплющую ему нервы разделением имущества бывшую жену. Он относился крайне строго к сотрудникам, только если они не были женского пола, не имели миловидное личико и не нравились ему фигурой. Скажем, к Велме он относился умеренно, но лишь потому, что та была ценна как сотрудник, а Дафну он был готов чуть ли не на руках носить. И она не первая такая "счастливица". На самом деле, Велма не вдавалась в подробности, ибо сплетни не любила, но половина его прошлых предметов воздыхания уволилась после того, как, получив своё, он охладел и разорвал с ними связь, подыскав себе кого-то ещё. Другая половина этих девушек до сих пор работала и даже была не в самых худших с ним отношениях. Видимо, они были не гордыми, и им было уже просто плевать на то, что их использовали.

Но когда дело касалось Дафны, Велме уж точно не было плевать. В их офисе все сотрудники поголовно были в курсе похождений босса. Иногда они шутили об этом за обедом, иногда прямо на рабочих местах, но в лицо ему, разумеется, никто ничего не говорил. А когда дело касалось его «жертв» — все тем более молчали. И последнее Велма заметила только сейчас. Каждый сотрудник до единого так и не предупредил Дафну, что мило относящийся к ней мистер Уилсон тот ещё бабник. Девушку это приводило в ярость. Им всем было, чёрт возьми, плевать!

«Что ж, тогда мне придётся самой предупредить её», — решительно подумала Велма, нахмурив брови.

Однако её решительность была кратковременной. Стоило ей просто представить, как она самостоятельно заговорила с Дафной на эту тему… и внутри всё сразу же сжималось. Она точно растерялась бы. Она себя знала. Это простая, мать её, статистика, которую Велма так любила. Из всех их случайных встреч и разговоров ещё не было ни одного, где Велма не потеряла над собой контроль и не растерялась при виде Дафны Блейк.

Девушка чувствовала себя как нельзя беспомощно. А это чувство для неё было новым, ибо она привыкла к самостоятельности. Со вздохом она отвела взгляд от двери и оглядела присутствующих в офисе коллег. Все они были лицемерными мразями, и если она надеялась благоприятно повлиять на будущее Дафны, то необходимо было действовать самой. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Велма устало потёрла переносицу и посмотрела на практически доделанный отчёт. О работе, конечно, забывать тоже было нельзя.

 

* * *

 

В тиши своей скромной однокомнатной квартиры Велма полностью закончила отчёт. Это был выходной день, но босс заранее её предупредил, что днём будет в офисе, поэтому по окончании работы над документами она сразу же начала собираться. На улице лило как из ведра, что Велму по дороге на работу ничуть не смутило. Пусть хоть гром гремит, и разверзаются тучи, но она была обязана перед самой собой доставить отчёт в числе первых. Иначе она уронила бы планку, а ей и без того хватало разочарований в жизни.

Девушка закрыла зонтик, когда поднялась по ступенькам ко входу в многоэтажное здание. Она на мгновение обернулась назад, заметив, что успело стемнеть, пока она добиралась с другого конца города. Дождь не переставал лить, а наоборот усиливался. Ей пришла не самая приятная мысль о том, что мистер Уилсон мог уже уехать, и она зря приехала. Однако она всё равно решительно вошла в холл здания и направилась к лифту. Всё-таки отступать назад было уже поздно, быть может, ей ещё могло повезти. После того, как Велма нажала на кнопку заветного тринадцатого этажа, двери лифта закрылись, и она почувствовала тягу, поднимающую её наверх. Если бы она только могла знать, что ждало её там.

Двери лифта почти бесшумно открылись, и Велма оказалась в неосвещённом коридоре. Одна из дверей напротив лифта вела в помещение, где располагались рабочие места сотрудников. Оттуда было можно попасть в кабинет мистера Уилсона. Велма взялась за дверную ручку, боясь обнаружить, что вход уже закрыт, но та, на удивление, поддалась и открыла дверь. Девушка вошла в плохо освещённое помещение. На потолке горел лишь один ряд светильников, и это дало ей два возможных вывода: либо ей повезло и босс всё ещё здесь, либо уборщица оставила после себя открытую дверь и включённый свет.

За окнами сверкнула яркая молния, оставив резкий отблеск в очках Велмы, и после этого раздался грозный раскат грома. Девушка положила промокший под ливнем зонт на ближайший ко входу стол и в нерешительности задумалась. О стекло торопливо затарабанили капли дождя, заставив её опомниться. Она крепче сжала папку с отчётом в своих руках и направилась к двери в кабинет босса. Подойдя ближе, она заметила полоску света под ней и слегка ободрилась, но виду не подала. По каким-то причинам в присутствии своего начальства ей никогда не хотелось улыбаться.

Велма только подняла в воздухе руку, чтобы постучаться, как услышала чей-то смех. Это был женский голос, и за ним последовал мужской. Он что-то сказал и тоже начал смеяться. В мужском басе Велме не составило труда узнать мистера Уилсона, а вот в женском… нет, ей не хотелось даже думать об этом. Девушка стояла в нерешительности, прикусив губу. Может, эта женщина, имя которой Велме было слишком сложно произнести даже в мыслях, приехала точно так же, как она сама, привезти что-то по работе? Да-да, это было вполне логично… однако Велма уже сама терялась, что поддавалось логике, а что нет.

Мужской голос продолжал что-то говорить, но через толстую дверь он доносился слишком глухо и нечётко. Женский голос был звонким, но разобрать, что он отвечал, тоже было трудно. Велма не знала, как быть. После каждого звучащего за дверью смешка и шороха ей становилось всё более тревожно. За окном снова раздался мощный раскат грома, и вдруг она сжала край папки с отчётом и поправила очки. Взгляд стал серьёзным. А вдруг она правда себя накручивала? И это, возможно, была даже не та, о ком она думала? Может, это ещё одна пассия босса или другая сотрудница?

Сделав глубокий вдох, Велма решительно взялась за дверную ручку. Мистер Уилсон сам ей сказал, что будет сегодня в офисе. Она имела полное право находиться здесь и зайти в его кабинет. Однако она так отвлеклась на голоса за дверью и волнение, что забыла постучаться, а вспомнила об этом лишь тогда, когда уже повернула дверную ручку. Велма сжала зубы, проклиная себя, но всё же надавила на дверь. Перед ней возникло пространство между дверью и стеной размером в пять сантиметров. Её дыхание замерло, а любопытный взгляд карих глаз смотрел вперёд. Там, у боковой стены, как обычно стоял чёрный диван с кофейным столиком перед ним. На диване сидели два человека — мистер Уилсон и девушка в фиолетовом наряде — и распивали вино из прозрачных бокалов.

«У них свидание», — в горле застрял тяжёлый ком, а сердце рухнуло вниз.

Мистер Уилсон сидел лицом к Велме, а Дафна спиной. Мужчина не заметил открывшейся двери, так как был всецело увлечён сидящей перед ним девушкой и, по предположению Велмы, ему в голову уже успело ударить красное вино, которое он так охотно подливал в бокал и себе, и своей спутнице. Его лицо было слегка румяно, костюм как всегда чист, а причёска уложена. Он в открытую флиртовал с Дафной, на что та звонко посмеивалась. Велме стало до изнеможения тошно, и она захотела немедленно уехать. Она бы так и поступила. Она бы захлопнула прямо сейчас эту чёртову дверь и выбежала на улицу, прямо под дождь, даже не раскрывая зонта, ибо та, в которую она влюбилась, решила опуститься до такого…

Однако Велма старалась изо всех сил не потерять своё самообладание, а оттого не забывала, что Дафна про мистера Уилсона знала не так много. Ей просто хотелось убедиться, что та правда осознанно пришла сюда и действительно не против этого... общения. Пока она размышляла как ей быть, мистер Уилсон игривым тоном произнёс:

— Давайте выпьем на брудершафт, милая. За вас и вашу ангельскую красоту.

Велма сердито свела брови. Она не видела лица Дафны. Лишь копну её рыжих волос, спину, обтянутую светло-лиловым пиджаком и такого же цвета короткую юбку с туфлями на шпильке. Девушка сидела, закинув ногу на ногу, и держала в руке бокал с алой жидкостью. Велме чертовски хотелось увидеть её лицо. Если бы она смогла это сделать, то сразу бы поняла, каким та взглядом смотрит на мистера Уилсона, и нужно ли Велме немедленно убираться отсюда. Не успела она закончить свою мысль, как вдруг Дафна поставила бокал на кофейный столик.

— Мистер Уилсон, — немного неуверенно начала она, — я ценю ваше тёплое отношение ко мне, но я не думала, что вы так сильно задержите меня. Ничего плохого не подумайте, просто мне уже правда пора…

— Не несите ерунду, куда вы пойдёте? Там же льёт как из ведра! — не унимался мужчина. — Давайте выпьем на брудершафт, иначе я обижусь.

Он согнул правую руку в локте и наклонился к Дафне. Тем временем сердце Велмы забилось с большой силой, будто в него вдохнули новую жизнь. Неужели Дафна правда сказала то, что сказала? Неужели она правда не хотела больше оставаться с этим козлом? Неужели он ей не нравился? Неужели у неё, Велмы, был хоть какой-то шанс?

— Ну… хорошо, мистер Уилсон, — с ноткой сомнения, но всё же утвердительно сказала молодая сотрудница, когда вновь взяла в руку стеклянный бокал.

— Славно, — до такой степени слащаво улыбнулся мужчина, что Велму чуть не вырвало. — Только давайте вы будете называть меня по имени. Хотя бы на один вечер я буду для вас просто Джеймсом, а вы для меня просто Дафной…

В голосе мистера Уилсона было что-то вкрадчивое и выискивающее. Манера его речи выдавала, что он выпил за сегодняшний вечер больше, чем его спутница. Та ничего ему не отвечала, но Велма уловила нечто нервное и дёрганное в том, как после его слов она согнула правую руку в локте и поднесла её к руке мистера Уилсона. Они приблизили бокалы к своим губам и залпом выпили содержимое. Внутри Велмы заклокотали демоны. Ей было невыносимо видеть их сидящих так близко друг к другу. Когда они осушили до дна бокалы, Дафна первая отстранила свою руку, поспешно поставила стакан на кофейный столик и встала на ноги.

— Спасибо, но мне правда пора, — произнесла она тем же неуверенным и растерянным тоном. Видимо, она — как и Велма — поняла, что мистер Уилсон рассчитывал на нечто большее, чем просто дружелюбное распитие бутылки вина.

Дафна хотела сказать на прощание что-то ещё, но мужчина неожиданно схватил её запястье.

— Где ваши манеры? — насмешливо спросил он, смотря на девушку пьяным взглядом. — Вообще-то после брудершафта всегда принято дарить французский поцелуй.

— Что?! — недоумённо переспросила Дафна, стараясь вырвать из его крепкой хватки свою руку. — О чём вы…

Не успела она закончить фразу, как мистер Уилсон резко дёрнул её на себя, и она не смогла удержаться на ногах, упав на диван. Не дав ей опомниться, он повалил её на спину, надавливая сверху своим весом. Внутри Велмы всё онемело. Она почувствовала, как сердце застучало так, как никогда ранее, а к пальцам прилил поток крови. Но она не могла пошевелиться. Она была потрясена. Тем временем Дафна попыталась издать крик, но мужчина закрыл её рот левой рукой, а правой начал расстёгивать пуговицы на светло-лиловом пиджаке. Велма видела, как она сопротивлялась, пытаясь его оттолкнуть, видела, как он расстегнул все пуговицы на пиджаке и скользнул своей мерзкой рукой под зелёную футболку девушки, сквозь лиф пытаясь пощупать грудь. Она видела его тошнотворную ухмылку и, ей богу, в ней горела ярость. Но она онемела от страха. Она не могла ничего с собой поделать.

— Отпустите! — кричала Дафна, когда мистер Уилсон убрал с её рта руку. Он схватил её бедро и, всё так же омерзительно ухмыляясь, начал гладить его, а затем поднялся выше, под юбку, и начал усиленные движения кистью, отчего лежащая под ним девушка ещё сильнее забилась в истерике.

Внутри Велмы что-то надломилось, и она почувствовала, как сходит парализовавший её страх. Она в ужасе ворвалась в комнату, распахнув дверь, и увидела, как рука Дафны в мгновение рассекла воздух и дала мужчине хлёсткую пощёчину. Тот взвыл от боли, даже не заметив, как в комнате появилась Велма. Его глаза до этого были затуманены пеленой алкоголя и похоти, а сейчас в них появилась дикая ярость. Он вытащил правую руку из-под юбки Дафны и, подняв её в воздухе, резко ударил ту по лицу.

Велма слышала приглушённый вскрик Дафны. Она видела, как та от боли сжала зубы и сомкнула глаза. Ей казалось, будто она даже смогла уловить звук этого жестокого удара. Будто она сама почувствовала на себе его боль. Внутри Велмы всё выло от кошмарной несправедливости. В её руках по-прежнему была увесистая папка с отчётом, и она, не медля больше ни единой секунды, подскочила к лежащему на Дафне мужчине и ударила его по голове со всей той яростью и злостью, что до этого прогрызали дыру в её сердце изнутри. Мистер Уилсон от неожиданности отшатнулся и обеими руками схватился за голову. Дафна, заметив появление Велмы, кажется, вздохнула с облегчением. Велма уловила её благодарный взгляд. Взгляд спасённого человека.

Дафна решительно оттолкнула от себя мужчину, пока он ещё не мог опомниться, и врезала ему ногой по промежности. Тот согнулся вдвое, схватившись за место удара. Несмотря на боль, он попытался вскочить на ноги, но Велма вовремя среагировала и, схватив со стола опустошённый бокал вина, с треском ударила его им по голове. Осколки от стекла разлетелись по всему дивану.

— Бежим, — успела выдохнуть Велма, когда мистер Уилсон вскрикнул от боли и снова схватился за голову. Кажется, у него начал кровоточить лоб.

Дафна вскочила на ноги и побежала к выходу, а Велма с отвращением швырнула в сжавшегося от боли мужчину его чёртов отчёт с мыслью: «Да подавись им!». Она выбежала следом за Дафной. Она видела, как силуэт той скрылся в коридоре по направлению к лифту. Пробегая по помещению с рабочими местами для сотрудников, Велма почувствовала невероятную неприязнь в сторону всех тех, кто тут работал. Она решила, что уволится. Немедленно.

Пробегая мимо стола со своим зонтом, она быстро захватила его и выбежала в коридор. Там она увидела, как Дафна в нетерпении ждала лифт. В глазах девушки было потрясение, и Велма поняла, что та всё ещё находилась в состоянии шока. Велма не хотела тревожить девушку до того, пока та не успокоится. Лифт приехал на этаж, и они обе вошли внутрь. Ехали вниз молча, лишь краем глаза Велма заметила, как Дафна в волнении поспешно застёгивала пуговицы на своём светло-лиловом пиджаке и поправляла растрёпанные волосы. Когда они спустились вниз, к холлу, Велма вдруг остановилась и окликнула Дафну:

— Может, вызовем отсюда полицию?

После этих слов в глазах Дафны появился немой страх. И Велма сразу же всё поняла. Жертвы насильников обычно, находясь в состоянии аффекта, всегда боятся огласки. Она вдруг остановилась взглядом на лице девушки и заметила кое-что… синяк. У той на лице был синяк. Разумеется, он остался после удара. Это могло послужить уликой в суде. Велма слишком разумна и уже прикинула, что в будущем Дафна должна подать на этого козла в суд, а сама она, скорее всего, пойдёт свидетелем. Дафна, смирив Велму каким-то особенно грустным взглядом, направилась к выходу из здания. Та поспешила за ней.

Они вышли наружу и остановились под козырьком у лестницы, ведущей вниз к тротуару. Ливень беспощадно хлестал по асфальтовым дорогам.

— Я… я там оставила зонт, — произнесла растерянным голосом Дафна. — И сумку.

Велме было её очень жаль. Она сдерживалась, не давая себе броситься её обнимать и успокаивать.

— Не волнуйся, я обещаю, что мы ещё вернёмся за твоими вещами и за справедливым наказанием для этого подонка, — Велма сердито свела брови. Однако её жажда справедливости, кажется, не вызвала в Дафне никаких эмоций. Велма не была уверена, но та выглядела очень потеряно. Она смотрела впереди себя и дрожащими руками мяла края пиджака. При виде грустных глаз девушки у Велмы разрывалось сердце.

— Давай я вызову тебе такси. Тебе нужно домой, чтобы успокоиться.

При словах «тебе нужно домой» в глазах Дафны проскочил огонёк испуга. Она посмотрела на Велму молящим взглядом.

— Я не могу ехать домой, только не домой… там родители, — на последнем слове её голос дрогнул. — Я ещё в зеркале лифта заметила, что у меня синяк…

Девушка дотронулась кончиками пальцев до левой щеки, на которой даже в сумерках вечернего города была видна фиолетовая отметина. Велма поджала губы. Она не могла оставить её здесь. Не могла отпустить. Она сейчас, наверное, даже домой её с трудом одну на такси отпустила бы. Дафна продолжала блуждать растерянным взглядом по лужам от дождя и проходящим мимо прохожим.

— Может, — неуверенно начала Велма, слегка сжав руку в кулак от того, что сама не верит своим словам, — поедешь ко мне? Просто я не могу оставить тебя после случившегося, а переночевать тебе где-то надо.

Дафна перевела на неё задумчивый взгляд. Она осмотрела лицо своей спасительницы и вдруг снова дотронулась до левой щеки.

— Спасибо тебе, — искренне произнесла она. В её зелёных глазах снова была та благодарность, которую Велма заметила, когда, ворвавшись в кабинет, ударила мистера Уилсона по голове. — Но вдруг ты с кем-то живёшь… я не хочу никого стеснять.

— Не волнуйся, я одна живу. Сейчас вызову такси.

После всех событий Велма наконец-то почувствовала своеобразное облегчение. Оно не было таким, каким его обычно представляют. Ей всё ещё было тревожно за жизнь и судьбу стоящей перед ней девушки. Ей было тревожно, что они обе явно остались без работы, а на одном из верхних этажей офисного здания, около которого они стояли, всё ещё находился пьяный разъярённый мужчина, но теперь она была уверена, что этот подонок больше не тронет Дафну. Он больше не посмеет причинить ей вред, так как она теперь с ней.

Приехало такси, и Велма раскрыла свой чёрный зонт. Она дала его Дафне в руки, так как та была выше ростом, и они обе, скрывшись под ним от дождя по дороге до машины, сели на заднее сиденье такси. Ливень продолжал беспощадно хлестать об асфальт и окна машины, на которой они ехали, а гром и молния грозно разверзались на чёрном небе, нарушая покой вечернего города. Во время поездки Дафна молчала, задумчиво глядя в окно, а Велма искоса смотрела на неё, пытаясь убедить себя, что с ней всё будет в порядке. Ещё чуть-чуть и она отойдёт от шока. Она уже почти отошла.

Квартира Велмы находилась в другой части города, и девушке приходилось добираться до офиса на метро. Поэтому на такси ехать было очень долго. Кажется, настолько долго, что этого хватило, чтобы Дафна более-менее пришла в себя и собралась с мыслями. К концу поездки её взгляд стал более серьёзным, но тонкие пальцы рук не переставали беспокойно теребить края пиджака.

«Пожалуйста, не волнуйся. Я тебя никому в обиду не дам», — эти слова крутились в голове Велмы каждый раз, когда она бросала на сидящую рядом с ней девушку сочувствующий взгляд, однако вслух она их так и не произнесла.


	3. Часть 3

Велма стояла у плиты на кухне в домашних шортах и огромной оранжевой футболке. Она аккуратно сняла свежеприготовленный кофе с огня и начала разливать его по кружкам. Ароматный запах распространялся по всему помещению. Дафна сидела позади за маленьким круглым столом, расположенным у окна, и наблюдала за дождём, что торопливо тарабанил по стеклу. Велма отдала девушке своё старое платье-рубашку белого цвета, чтобы та смогла переодеться. Она не верила, что та самая Дафна Блейк, в которую она была влюблена, и которая не давала покоя её мыслям всё последнее время, сидела в её скромной квартире поздней ночью с растрёпанными волосами, в её старом, мешковатом и донельзя помятом платье-рубашке и смотрела своими красивыми, но грустными глазами в окно. Благо, девушка уже хотя бы отошла от случившегося и выглядела более-менее собранной, однако некий испуг и растерянность в глазах всё же говорили о том, что она перенесла серьёзное потрясение. Велма не могла смотреть на неё без боли в груди.

— Кофе в первом часу ночи, как заказывали, — она попыталась выдавить из себя полуулыбку, когда развернулась к гостье с кружками кофе в руках. Дафна грустно улыбнулась, наблюдая за тем, как Велма поставила перед ней горячий напиток и села напротив.

— Теперь ты всегда для меня будешь ассоциироваться с кофейным запахом, — призналась девушка, взяв в руки кружку.

Велма в этот момент пыталась сделать глоток, но когда услышала сказанные Дафной слова, внезапно подавилась и начала откашливаться, запоздало чувствуя, как обжёгся об горячий напиток её язык. Она смущённо поставила кружку на стол и, изо всех сил стараясь не покраснеть, предупредила:

— Осторожно, он горячий.

Дафна снова улыбнулась. Сердце Велмы сжалось от этого грустного взгляда. Девушка напротив неё смотрела вниз, на кружку кофе в своих руках, и размышляла о чём-то. Даже после случившегося, только едва придя в себя, она всё равно старалась улыбаться. И это трогало Велму до глубины души. Она не могла не испытывать тёплые и искренние чувства к Дафне; та была слишком добра для этого злого мира.

— Спасибо тебе ещё раз, Велма, — в тишине маленькой кухни произнесла девушка, подняв на свою спасительницу благодарный взгляд. У последней замерло дыхание. Перед ней точно сидел какой-то ангел.

— Да что ты, я бы не смогла пройти мимо и не помочь, — смущённо ответила Велма, поправив очки. — Как твой синяк? Болит? Я могу порыться в аптечке, может, что-нибудь да найду.

— Нет, не надо, мне уже лучше, — заверила её Дафна и попыталась улыбнуться более убедительно.

Она поднесла кружку с кофе ближе к лицу и подула на поверхность горячей жидкости, чтобы та быстрее остыла. Велма не могла смотреть на фиолетовую отметину на щеке девушки. Она не верила, что ей больше не больно.

— Тебе точно лучше? — настороженно спросила девушка, обеспокоенно смотря на Дафну.

— Да… не беспокойся, пожалуйста, — с уст той не сходила улыбка. Велма видела в этой улыбке грусть. Во взгляде Дафны стояла легко читаемая печаль. Её было просто невозможно не заметить.

Тогда Велма — сама мысленно дивясь собственной смелости — протянула вперёд руку, прямо через весь стол, и дотронулась кончиками пальцев до рук Дафны, сжимающих кружку с горячим кофе. Ей было необходимо показать ей, что она действительно о ней волнуется и не позволит больше ничему плохому случится. В глазах Дафны появились маленькие, но яркие огоньки радости, когда она подняла на Велму взгляд. Девушка разжала пальцы и взяла протянутую к ней через весь стол ладонь Велмы в свою левую руку, а правой продолжила держать кружку.

— Ты очень хорошая.

Прозвучали такие, казалось бы, простые слова, но для Велмы они значили неописуемо многое. Её сердце словно получило разряд в тысячу вольт в одну единственную секунду, а разум беспросветно померк от шока. Она смотрела сквозь стекло очков на сидящую напротив девушку и не могла поверить своим ушам. Дафна Блейк сказала, что она хорошая. И более того, взяла её руку в свою тёплую и нежную ладонь. Дыхание Велмы замерло, когда она опустила взгляд на их сжатые вместе пальцы.

Когда к девушке более-менее вернулся рассудок, и она поняла, что молчание между ними длилось непростительно долго, в её голову вдруг вернулась цель, с которой первоначально задавался вопрос.

— Так… значит, ты подашь на этого козла в суд? — спросила Велма, подняв вопросительный взгляд на Дафну. По приезде в квартиру девушка старалась избегать прямых вопросов, касающихся произошедшего, однако сейчас Дафна выглядела более-менее в порядке, а просто так оставлять эту тему Велма не могла. Она была обязана помочь.

— Я… — улыбка исчезла с губ девушки. — Я не знаю. А нужно?

Глаза Велмы в удивлении округлились.

— Конечно нужно, — она сразу же начала протестовать. — Разве ты не понимаешь, что он тебя чуть не изнасиловал, да ещё и ударил? — Произносить это вслух для Велмы было так же болезненно, как и думать об этом, но не настолько, насколько быть свидетелем. — Чёрт, да если бы меня там не было… я даже не хочу думать об этом.

Дафна слушала молча, опустив взгляд. Делать с ситуацией что-то было необходимо, и Велма это уже твёрдо для себя решила.

— Завтра же идём в отделение, даём показания и снимаем побои, — твёрдо произнесла девушка, крепче сжимая руку Дафны. — Не волнуйся, я тебя не оставлю одну с этим разбираться. Я буду свидетелем, так что поверь — этот подонок ответит за всё.

Дафна подняла на неё взгляд. Для Велмы это оказалось неожиданностью, но в нём не было неуверенности, лишь немая грусть.

— Я волнуюсь не за подонка, а за родителей, — после некоторой паузы призналась она и серьёзно посмотрела на Велму. — Мистер Уилсон — давний друг нашей семьи. У него и моих родителей общий бизнес, — девушка покачала головой и со вздохом сомкнула веки. — Я пошла работать к нему в офис по наставлению родителей.

Велма напряжённо свела брови, не сводя взгляда с сидящей перед ней девушки.

— Плевать. Они должны быть на твоей стороне.

Дафна лишь закусила губу, а затем сделала глоток кофе. Она начала постепенно рассказывать Велме о том, что она из богатой семьи, и что для них сохранить достоинство в глазах других — святое. Девушка старалась говорить расслаблено, но Велма чувствовала её скопившееся напряжение. Дафна рассказала о том, что мистер Уилсон давно сотрудничает с её семьёй, и что она никогда не думала, что он способен на подобное. Велма не перебивала, лишь неспешно гладила тыльную сторону руки девушки и внимательно слушала. «Ты очень наивная, — подумала Велма, смотря в чистые глаза Дафны. — Тебя нужно защищать».

Прошло достаточное количество времени, и Велма продолжала настаивать на своём. Однако к концу спора Дафна с тяжёлым вздохом всё же согласилась на то, чтобы на следующий день подать на мистера Уилсона в суд. Велма почувствовала облегчение. Вдруг Дафна задумалась на мгновение.

— Мы же увольняемся, так? — спросила она, изогнув бровь. Велма утвердительно кивнула. — Чёрт, теперь ты без работы… да и я тоже.

Велма задумчиво хмыкнула, а затем ей вдруг пришла странная и абсолютно несерьёзная мысль.

— Знаешь, я всегда мечтала о работе какого-нибудь сыщика или детектива, — слабо улыбнувшись, ответила она. — Всегда хотела раскрывать преступления, ловить преступников… Это всё из-за любви к детективам, наверное. Раз работы у меня больше нет, может, открою собственное агентство?

Дафна прониклась положительным настроем подруги.

— А может, наймёшь и меня на работу? — с надеждой поинтересовалась она. — Я поклялась перестать зависеть от родителей, а деваться мне куда-то надо.

Велма с нескрываемым удивлением сморгнула и поправила очки. Дафна сейчас серьёзно? Она была не против вместе с ней работать?

— Может, раз на то пошло, откроем детективное агентство вместе? — Велма раскрыла перед Дафной свой маленький секрет о тайном желании стать детективом и никак не думала, что это действительно возымеет успех.

— Я в деле! — со смешком отозвалась девушка, искренне улыбаясь. Смотреть на такую сияющую Дафну было неописуемо приятно и хорошо. Велма не могла не чувствовать к ней того, что она чувствовала. Лицо девушки было слишком добрым, и когда она была счастлива, оно сияло. И даже сейчас, когда на нём виднелся синяк как отпечаток пережитого, оно продолжало сиять.

Велма задумчиво поджала губы. Нужно было что-то делать с синяком. Она разомкнула их с Дафной руки и встала со стула, затем подошла к кухонной гарнитуре и потянулась к самому высокому ящику, в котором была домашняя аптечка, но достичь желанной цели ей не позволил рост. Тогда Велма подвинула к себе стул и забралась на него, чтобы открыть ящик. Тем временем Дафна тоже встала из-за стола и с кружкой в руках облокотилась о кухонную тумбу, наблюдая за действиями девушки.

— Тебе помочь? — она отпила глоток кофе и поставила кружку на тумбу.

— Нет, я сама, — уверено ответила Велма, которой пришлось чуть ли не на носки встать, чтобы дотянуться до полки с аптечкой. Она взяла в руки набитую горой лекарств коробку и, радостно держа её над собой, произнесла: — Видишь!

Но её ликование долго не длилось, поскольку что-то пошло не так, и Велма потеряла баланс, чуть покачнувшись назад. Она издала короткий вскрик, чувствуя, что ещё немного и упадёт, но вдруг её взяла за талию Дафна, не дав этому произойти.

— Вижу, — ухмыльнулась девушка, смотря снизу вверх на Велму, которая в данный момент не могла остановить свой мысленный поток бранных слов, ибо она, во-первых, только что чуть не опозорилась перед своим предметом воздыхания, а во-вторых, этот самый предмет воздыхания сейчас сжимал её талию в своих руках.

 

* * *

 

Прошла неделя. Суд должен был состояться совсем скоро, а Велма уже сама не понимала, как за такой короткий промежуток времени Дафна смогла перевезти к ней свои вещи и они начали вместе жить. Это случилось как-то само собой, спонтанно. Будто так и должно было быть. Родители Дафны оказались заносчивыми снобами, но они, пусть и не сразу, встали на сторону Дафны. Однако девушка не могла жить с ними, и Велма даже не знала, почему. Она понимала, что Дафне не хотелось жить на их деньги, и именно поэтому она устроилась работать… но почему она переехала именно к ней? «Ты очень хорошая», — эти слова крутились в голове девушки очень часто. Чувствовала ли Дафна по отношению к ней что-то кроме дружбы?

Ответ на этот вопрос Велма так и не нашла. Возможно, она просто слепо чего-то не замечала, быть может, это была лишь дружба. Но это её продолжало волновать. Когда Дафна переехала в её скромную однокомнатную квартиру, ей стало ещё любопытней. Однако вся концентрация всё равно уходила на то, чтобы добиться для человека, которого она всегда называла вслух козлом, справедливого наказания. Она сделала всё, чтобы выиграть дело в суде, а родители Дафны наняли дорогого и опытного юриста. Они точно выиграют, насчёт этого даже не было сомнений, но Велма не станет чувствовать себя в спокойствии, пока они не завершат начатое.

Что касалось работы, они, разумеется, незамедлительно подали заявления об увольнении. Мистера Уилсона ни Дафна, ни Велма не видели с того самого вечера, но он был в курсе, что они просто так его не оставят. Велма не могла переставать удивляться Дафне. Стоило ей в шутку предложить открыть детективное агентство, как девушка сразу же всерьёз ухватилась за эту идею. И Велма была не против. Эта слегка детская наивность давала ей жизненные силы, а то, что сама Дафна Блейк жила с ней под одной крышей и даже делила кровать — правда спали они «валетом» и под разными одеялами — вселяло уверенность в будущее. Всё неслось как-то само собой. Велма даже не успевала реагировать.

На улице стояла ясная погода. Утро было безветренным и тёплым. Велма стояла на балконе и сжимала между пальцев тонкую сигарету. Она смотрела на город с высоты восьмого этажа и неспешно курила. Это был день суда, и она таким образом пыталась заранее снять напряжение и сосредоточиться на главном, а подобный своеобразный способ медитации был для неё привычным. Затянувшись, она закрыла глаза, и на выдохе из её губ рассеялся по воздуху белый дым сигареты. Приятное расслабленное состояние и тишина утреннего города навивали особенную атмосферу.

Девушка даже не заметила, как на балконе появилась Дафна и облокотилась о дверной проём, наблюдая за ней.

— Ни свет ни заря. Как обычно, — сонным голосом произнесла она, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Не осуждай меня, — обернувшись, попросила Велма. — Сегодня важный день.

Дафна, зевнув, потянулась и подошла ближе. Велма потушила сигарету о лежащую рядом пепельницу. Она задумалась на мгновение, пока стоявшая сзади Дафна не подошла вплотную и не обняла её за талию со спины, утыкаясь лицом в макушку. Девушка замерла и почувствовала, как внутри всё переворачивается. Может, всё это время она спала? Может, ничего не происходило и она по-прежнему работала на мистера Уилсона в офисе и это лишь сон? Если так, то Велма не хотела просыпаться. Она отклонилась назад, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними до нуля. Было тепло.

В мгновение ока все волнения исчезли. Они точно выиграют сегодняшнее дело. Они обязаны. Велма обязана. И сейчас, стоя на балконе, пока её обнимала со спины девушка, за благополучие которой она была готова рвать и метать, она понимала, что всё будто по волшебству стало легче. Велма почувствовала себя… лучше. Лучше, чем когда она днём и ночью пахала на работе, всю себя отдавая офису и документам. Это большее удовлетворение, чем когда она обходила своих коллег по общему рейтингу или сдавала отчёт раньше остальных. А ведь всё это лишь из-за того, что рядом с ней была девушка, по странному стечению обстоятельств всегда предпочитающая носить разнообразнейшие оттенки фиолетового. Девушка, всегда старающаяся улыбаться своей лучезарной и доброй улыбкой. «Дух захватывает…» — подумала Велма со вздохом. Она подняла взгляд на Дафну, но смогла увидеть лишь рыжие локоны её чёлки.

«Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой».

Велма была скептиком. Эту черту характера она в себе не могла перебороть. Однако Дафна, будто прочитав её мысли, сразу же сжала свои руки в замок у её живота и обняла девушку ещё крепче, словно в попытке доказать то, чему та не могла поверить. Тогда Велма лишь замерла и посмотрела вперёд, на освещённый лучами раннего утра город. Он начинал оживать.


End file.
